


Tell Me Another

by Tochira



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the Canadian Shack, only gen.  And not in a shack.  (They might be in Canada; it's honestly impossible to tell.)   Duo and Wufei, stuck in some indeterminate place, for some indeterminate reason, for an indeterminate length of time.  Poor Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from the LiveJournal community 31_days: 3-16-09, 'I'll keep the lights out, I'll tell you fairy tales'.

It was dark. Not just dark, but _black_, couldn't see your hand before your face utter nothingness. Duo had only experienced such total darkness once or twice before, and as the memories came complete with cramped spaces and blinding fear, he wasn't really a fan.

This time, however, he had company-- which helped, especially since they weren't in danger of running out of oxygen, but also threatened to drive him crazy even faster than the darkness because his companion wouldn't stop _fidgeting_.

"Wufei, for the thousandth time, man, would you cut that out?" Duo nearly snapped as the other agent elbowed him in an attempt to-- well, Duo wasn't sure what the hell he was doing.

"Maxwell, if I don't move around at least a little bit I'm going to lose all sense of physical orientation in this pit," Wufei ground out. "It's extremely disconcerting." True, they had been in more-or-less forced sitting positions long enough for numbness to set in, but for Wufei, that was a major admission of weakness. Duo was impressed.

"Okay, fair enough. Then in the interest of maintaining the sanity of both parties, why don't we sit elbow-to-elbow or something? Then we'll each have an anchor without risking a foot in the face or anything."

"Fine." A short flurry of rearranging limbs, and they were settled.

"Good?" Duo asked, solicitous of his fellow agent's comfort (after all, there was a good chance they'd be stuck here for hours, and he really didn't want to go down in the logs as having instigated his own demise).

"Yes." Clipped. Duo figured extracurricular chitchat was not going to be well-received, but he'd accommodated Wufei's peace of mind so now it was Wufei's turn. Oh well.

"Okay, I'm not gonna sit here and twiddle my thumbs all day until our guys find door number three or whatever, so I'm giving you a chance to pick the topic of conversation. Any thoughts?"

Wufei sighed the sigh of the long-suffering. Duo resisted the urge to stomp on his foot. "Well... it is going to be awhile, so we might as well try something challenging."

"Like what, naming every constellation we can think of?"

"No, _challenging_. That's just long."

"Soooo... I dunno, man, just start with something." Duo rolled his shoulders and rubbed his knees, bumping against Wufei's shins in the process. Wufei bumped back, tapping his feet against the floor, and cleared his throat.

"Fairy tales, then. We can take turns reciting the ones we remember. Shall I start?"

"I'm all ears, man." Duo settled back to listen, hoping they'd be freed relatively soon or else that it was a really freaking long story, because he had no tale to tell-- just disjointed images from Bible stories long past recalling. And wouldn't Wufei be thrilled, when he found out he'd set himself up to be the one talking nonstop; it was too bad Duo wouldn't be able to see the expression on his face.


End file.
